


G.u.y

by heqat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kakashi and Iruka are married, M/M, Smut, They love each other, inspired in g.u.y by gaga, pt-br
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heqat/pseuds/heqat
Summary: Para todos Kakashi Hatake era um homem poderoso, dominador — um homem de postura invejável. Porém, ele claramente tinha uma fraqueza: Iruka Umino. O seu marido, com aqueles sorrisos simpáticos e olhares divertidos era a única coisa capaz de retirar toda a sua postura; era o único homem capaz de assumir o papel que era esperado para o outro.KakaIru ¦ Inspirada na música G.U.Y, da Lady Gaga
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	G.u.y

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, mais uma história em português para vocês. Boa leitura!
> 
> Twitter: @uminonly

— Cheguei! 

Anunciou jogando o molho de chaves sobre a mesa de canto da sua sala, já tirando os sapatos apertados de seus pés e preparando-se para entrar na casa que parecia impecável como sempre. Sentia o agradável aroma do que deveria ser o seu jantar, seu marido sempre fazia questão de o recepcionar da melhor forma possível — com o intuito de fazer o desagradável dia de trabalho desaparecer de seus pensamentos.

— Amor? — falou já caminhando descalço pela casa, estranhando o fato de não ter obtido uma resposta como sempre acontecia. — Iruka? Não me faça sair te procurando pelos cômodos da casa. 

— Estou no quarto, Kakashi. Vem cá! 

Sorriu com o tom da voz do outro, conhecia muito bem o Umino para saber que aquele tom tão delicado era a sua arma de sedução, e com isso em mente, praticamente correu em direção ao quarto no fundo do corredor. Penteou com os dedos os fios grisalhos antes de empurrar com o corpo a porta que estava entreaberta. 

— Você... cacete, Iruka. Se eu soubesse que você ia estar assim aqui eu teria comprado algumas coisas para nós dois. 

Insinuou-se sem conseguir desviar o olhar da sedutora figura masculina jogada na cama de casal, os fios castanhos soltos na cama de forma triunfal com o corpo praticamente todo desnudo — somente uma fina peça íntima era usada pelo homem. Já podia sentir seus sentidos enlouquecerem, aqueles olhos brilhosos estavam mais sedutores do que nunca. 

— Eu estava com saudades do meu marido. Pensei que iria gostar de uma surpresa depois de trabalhar tanto — Iruka falava lentamente, enquanto enroscava os próprios fios em seus dedos; como se estivesse simplesmente distraído. — Você preferia que eu estivesse de outra forma, Kakashi Hatake? 

— Sabe que não. Se tem algo melhor que te encontrar dessa forma na cama eu desconheço. 

— Então, o que você está esperando? Não quero ter que me divertir sozinho nessa noite, _amor_. 

Aquilo era tudo o que precisava para perder a razão. De forma desajeitada puxou as camadas da roupa social, jogando-as para os cantos do quarto; não podia ousar perder tempo em um momento como esse. O moreno por sua vez, mantinha o olhar focado no corpo alheio, como se fosse a primeira vez que estivesse vendo cada ponto do corpo bem definido do homem. 

Subiu na cama sem problemas, sentindo seu peso afundar ainda mais o confortável colchão duplo que se orgulhava tanto. Conteve-se ao máximo para não se atracar de vez nos lábios de Iruka, precisava admirar antes a perfeição que tinha o orgulho de chamar de _marido_. Apertou uma das coxas morenas com certa força antes de posicionar-se entre as pernas dele. 

— Gosta do que vê? — Proferiu apertando as pernas, prendendo o homem no espaço entre elas. O que não surpreendeu o grisalho, estava mais que acostumado com a ousadia do seu parceiro. 

— É claro, sou completamente apaixonado pelo que estou vendo. 

Não demorou em jogar seu peso sobre o outro, levando uma das mãos as madeixas castanhas e segurando os fios sedosos entre seus dedos. Sorriu ladino quando notou a mordida de Iruka em seu lábio inferior, sabia muito bem como ele gostava de seus toques e estava mais que disposto a ser o mais eficiente possível. 

Aproximou seus lábios do pescoço alheio, mordiscando com delicadeza a área tão sensível. O Umino abraçou as costas do Hatake puxando-o para mais próximo de si, enquanto murmurava algo em reação aos movimentos repetitivos do homem em seu corpo, conseguia sentir arrepios enquanto os lábios pareciam dançar pela sua pele. 

_Viciante_. Era a única forma do homem definir a sensação de beijar o corpo do parceiro, sentir aquele aroma sutil invadir seu olfato enquanto se perdia nas curvas e marcas que somente Iruka possuía. Porém, deu-se por satisfeito quando beijou a clavícula dele e ouviu um suspiro manhoso escapar dos lábios alheios.

— Me beije. 

Ouvir o pedido era o mesmo de receber uma ordem, jamais conseguiria resistir a qualquer coisa que o moreno pedisse. Por isso, juntou seus lábios ao dele com uma urgência invejável, um intenso ósculo como se fizesse dias que não se viam. Arrepiou-se quando sua ereção foi ao encontro a do parceiro, a fricção intensa que tornava o beijo algo ainda mais prazeroso para ambos.

Iruka não demorou em agarrar os fios grisalhos do maior, garantindo que o homem continuaria com a face colada à sua pelo tempo que bem desejasse; não era do tipo que permitia ser controlado na cama — fazia o que bem desejava. Apertou ainda mais as pernas na cintura de Kakashi, puxando-o para ainda mais próximo de si, a cada segundo gasto sentia que precisava ficar ainda mais junto de seu parceiro. Desejava-o cada vez mais.

— Você... você está muito mandão hoje, Iruka — falou tão ofegante quanto o outro que mantinha os lábios abertos em uma tentativa de recuperar o fôlego mais rápido. — Eu amo isso, sabia? 

— Claro que eu sei. Como você, um homem que ama o poder, não ia morrer de amores pela única coisa que não consegue controlar como deseja? 

Divertiu-se com o comentário, pois sabia que era a maior das verdades. Amava o homem à sua frente por diversos motivos, mas com toda a certeza um deles era o fato de nunca conseguir as coisas facilmente com ele. Qual era a graça de casar-se com alguém que simplesmente aceitava a rotina como tinha de ser? Gostava de um desafio e isso era o que Iruka oferecia todos os dias. 

— Vejo que já está bem animado, amor. Quer mudar de posição para começarmos as coisas? 

— Até parece que vou rejeitar um carinho. O que ‘tá a fim de fazer hoje? Preliminar ou não? 

— Eu disse que estava com saudades de você. Hoje você merece tudo, Kakashi Hatake — respondeu com a maior tranquilidade de todas, como se estivesse conversando trivialidades com o marido. 

O maior não precisava de mais nada para compreender os desejos do outro, por isso, saiu de cima do moreno e sentou-se despreocupado em um dos lados da cama. Ele respirava lentamente enquanto admirava a figura do Umino que também havia saído do lugar, porém agora estava à sua frente com o sorriso mais sedutor que já viu. Abriu mais as pernas querendo deixar claro sua ereção apertada no tecido da cueca. 

— Vamos cuidar disso — falou o outro apalpando a ereção farta, divertindo-se com o gemido arrastado que recebeu em resposta ao ato, era óbvio que o Hatake já estava sensível nessa área. — Tira a cueca, amor. Chega de esconder os seus dotes de mim. 

— Sei muito bem que você gosta dos dotes desse homem aqui — ironizou puxando a peça íntima, tirando-a sem dificuldade alguma e a jogando em um canto qualquer do quarto. 

Não fez cerimônias, ajoelhou-se no chão frio próximo o bastante da ereção do homem para conseguir admirar cada centímetro. Conseguia ver o pré-gozo brilhar na glande exposta e isso era o suficiente para enlouquecer seus pensamentos. 

Kakashi gemeu quando sentiu os lábios de Iruka em sua virilha, estava mais que claro que o moreno estava brincando consigo. O homem de fios grisalhos não conseguia afastar o olhar, era impossível focar-se em outra coisa quando se tinha o moreno entre suas pernas, ajoelhado no chão. 

— Kakashi... O que você quer que eu faça? — O tom era embargado de luxúria enquanto o Umino masturbava lentamente o falo ereto que estava plenamente diante de si. Não conseguia disfarçar o desejo de simplesmente abocanhar a ereção alheia, mas não ia deixar as coisas simples demais para o parceiro. 

— Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero — respondeu com dificuldade, era difícil conter-se com os movimentos lentos que o homem fazia. Sua ereção já doía com a necessidade de atenção, o ritmo lento só fazia o torturar ainda mais. — Por favor, Iruka. Eu mereço um pouco de carinho, não? 

— Merece. 

Iruka apoiou-se entre as pernas do homem e não demorou em aproximar os seus lábios da glande rosada, beijando-a lentamente enquanto encarava os olhos negros que pareciam o devorar com o desejo avassalador. Para Kakashi, não havia visão mais sedutora que o seu marido com as bochechas coradas enquanto abocanhava sua ereção. 

Lentamente o moreno abocanhou a extensão da ereção alheia. Porém, o grisalho tinha outros planos quando se tratava disso já que agarrou os fios soltos do marido, segurando-os em sua mão enquanto empurrava a face do outro cada vez mais para baixo. 

Normalmente o Umino protestaria, mas esse era um dos poucos momentos em que permitia que Kakashi tomasse as rédeas da situação, era prazeroso o ritmo que o homem o fazia seguir. Pouco a pouco já não se incomodava com o membro do homem invadindo sua garganta, na verdade, somente desejava que o ritmo acelerasse e o outro parecia entender isso com perfeição. 

Os gemidos roucos do homem era o que precisava para acelerar o ritmo dos movimentos com a cabeça, sentindo o falo ereto do grisalho invadir sua garganta como se fosse a coisa mais corriqueira de todas. De forma involuntária, levou uma das suas mãos até a sua ereção ainda coberta pelo tecido, apertando-a como se isso fosse o ajudar a se aliviar. 

Quando sentiu os dedos do homem apertarem com mais força os fios de sua nuca, sabia que era o momento ideal para parar. Não desejava que seu ápice chegasse agora, também desejava se divertir, afinal. Por isso se afastou abruptamente do contato íntimo, recebendo em resposta um arrastado gemido manhoso do Hatake que obviamente ficaria frustrado com isso. 

— Calma aí, Kakashi. Você já quer acabar com a diversão? Sabe muito bem que eu tenho coisa melhor para te oferecer. 

Levantou-se com um sorriso ladino em sua face, sem se importar com a ereção que tocava diretamente em sua pele. Segurou nas mãos de Kakashi com delicadeza, levando-as até as extremidades de sua cintura como se quisesse mostrar ao homem o que ele deveria fazer em seguida. 

O grisalho segurou no elástico da peça íntima de Iruka e não demorou em puxá-la para baixo, ato que foi ajudado pelo outro. 

— É, com certeza tinha algo bem melhor para fazermos — falou quando retornou o toque para a cintura do moreno, apertando a região macia com certa força sentindo as pontas dos dedos afundarem sutilmente na pele. — Você é maravilhoso, Iruka. ‘Cacete, que corpo é tão lindo.

Sorriu com o elogio, mesmo que já tivesse ouvido a mesma coisa centenas de vezes não podia deixar de se sentir único com isso. Levou as mãos até os ombros do homem, buscando apoio antes de afastar as pernas e praticamente se jogar em seu colo. Ouviu o homem segurar o fôlego enquanto se arrumava no colo dele, sabia que o marido poderia aguentar muito bem os seus setenta quilos, por isso estava despreocupado. Tocou sua testa na dele, encarando sem pudor nenhum os olhos negros com um êxtase de libido invejável. 

— Quero ficar por cima hoje, Kashi — afirmou quando sentiu as mãos do homem apertarem suas nádegas, afastando-as de forma que o moreno já podia sentir a ereção alheia roçar no vão formado. — Você consegue alcançar daqui o lubrificante? Não quero sair de cima de você... é tão quentinho, amor. 

— Não me pede fazendo biquinho, eu não consigo resistir. Acho que dá para alcançar o frasco que está sobre o criado-mudo, só se segura. 

Fez o que foi pedido, apertando mais o abraço no pescoço do maior enquanto ele se inclinava para o lado esquerdo na tentativa de alcançar a embalagem sobre o criado-mudo — Iruka já havia pensado em separar o item para ser usado com facilidade. Quase comemorou quando Kakashi segurou o frasco com as pontas dos dedos, habilmente segurando-o em seguida. 

— ‘Tá vendo? Eu sou bom com as mãos.

Insinuou-se quando voltou à posição normal, apertando com ainda mais força a nádega direita do homem que apertou os lábios em uma tentativa falha de conter o gemido manhoso; o Hatake sabe muito bem como o tocar nos lugares corretos. Em resposta a provocação, Iruka apertou mais suas pernas na cintura do homem, garantindo que o grisalho estivesse preso com ele. 

— Kakashi... — Gemeu manhoso quando o líquido gélido surgiu na sua região íntima sem aviso. Abraçou com mais força o homem, colando o seu tronco ao dele, na tentativa de facilitar a preparação de sua entrada. 

Sentiu os dedos do homem contornarem a área como se estivessem brincando com a inquietação de Iruka — e o moreno sabia que era justamente isso o que Kakashi estava fazendo, já que ele gostava de se aproveitar dos poucos momentos em que o marido simplesmente ficava entregue aos seus toques dessa forma. 

— Posso começar amor? Está tudo bem? 

— Eu estou perfeitamente bem, Kashi. 

Respondeu antes de encostar o rosto no ombro largo do parceiro, sentindo o perfume amadeirado que agora estava misturado com o suor de Kakashi e isso era ainda mais sedutor na visão do Umino. Sentiu o primeiro dígito invadir seu corpo e apenas apertou os lábios para garantir que suas reações fossem controladas. 

O Hatake não demorou em introduzir o segundo dedo, era tentador demais sentir o canal alheio se apertando ao redor de si. Iruka, impaciente, passou a mover-se um pouco para os lados mostrando que estava pronto para mais, que desejava mais. 

— Calma aí, Iru. Você quer que eu te machuque? — falou baixo, sussurrando no ouvido próximo de seus lábios. — Eu vou te dar o que você quer, não reclame — Complementou estocando os três dedos fundo no homem, ouvindo pela primeira vez um gemido alto escapar dos lábios outrora fechados. 

Esperou alguns segundos antes de começar a mover os dedos simulando as estocadas, mesmo que sentisse sua ereção doer suplicando para finalmente entrar em ação no lugar tão desejado, precisava ter certeza que não iria machucá-lo. Iruka beijou a pele branca do outro, admirando as marcas rosadas que ficavam depois do ato. 

— Eu ‘tô pronto — pontuou afastando-se o bastante para encarar diretamente as órbes negras do maior. Levou a palma aberta no tronco do homem, empurrando-o sutilmente antes de falar o que desejava. — Deita na cama, Kakashi. Já tá na hora de nós dois nos divertirmos de verdade, não é? 

O Hatake não protestou, deitando-se na cama com o outro ainda por cima de si. Iruka por sua vez, apoiou os joelhos no colchão ficando perfeitamente posicionado na região da virilha do homem — de forma que sentia a ereção alheia roçar em suas nádegas. Segurou na base do pênis do outro, posicionando a glande na entrada lubrificada. 

Fechou os olhos enquanto sentia a extensão do falo adentrar em seu canal, mesmo que desejasse sentir por completo o órgão viril não conseguia fazer isso em outra velocidade, machucar-se estava fora de cogitação. Kakashi manteve o olhar focado no homem em cima de si, podia jurar que poderia enlouquecer somente com a visão do moreno apertando os lábios enquanto era preenchido por si. 

— Mais rápido.... por favor, Iruka. 

— Você gosta disso, não gosta? — falou ruborizado, o esforço que fazia para realizar os movimentos da penetração era o suficiente para o deixar ofegante. — Me deixe tomar conta das coisas, amor. Eu sou o homem que você deseja, afinal. 

Iruka levou as mãos aos pulsos do homem, garantindo que os braços fortes do grisalho continuassem jogados na cama enquanto ele acelerava o ritmo das estocadas por conta própria. O Hatake não era alguém frágil, muito menos alguém que permitia que outra pessoa tomasse conta de sua vida, porém na cama permitia que ele mandasse na situação, gostava dessa sensação. 

Gemeu alto quando o falo alheio acertou sua próstata, já conseguia preencher seu canal completamente com o membro ereto e isso era o bastante para seus sentidos enlouquecerem. Os lábios entreabertos eram a prova de seu êxtase, a respiração ofegante junto dos fios castanhos já colados em sua pele suada. 

Kakashi também arfou, sentindo o outro apertar ainda mais forte os seus pulsos enquanto acelerava o ritmo. Queria poder apertar as nádegas fartas e sentir o corpo quente em sua palma, mas era prazeroso demais cada parte sua queimar com seu prazer. O outro sabia como fazer as coisas, sabia como ser intenso em cada ato — ninguém nunca diria isso de Iruka, mas a verdade era que ele era o homem que dominava Kakashi Hatake e o grisalho se orgulhava de dizer isso, ao menos somente para ele. 

Acelerou o ritmo enquanto afastava ainda mais suas pernas, desejava sentir o homem indo cada vez mais fundo dentro de si; queria sentir-se completo com as sensações que somente o seu marido poderia ofertar. A única motivação que precisava eram os gemidos épicos que escapavam dos lábios do homem toda vez que acelerava o ritmo, sentia-se poderoso quando notava que aqueles olhos negros estavam o engolido pelo puro desejo. 

Arfou quando o líquido quente o preencheu, soltando os braços do mais velho somente para conseguir tocar a si mesmo; chegando ao seu ápice em questão de segundos. Kakashi não fez cerimônias, levou as mãos às nádegas redondas — apertando-as como se nada mais importasse enquanto o homem simplesmente continuava parado deleitando-se com a sensação de ter feito um bom trabalho. 

— Vem cá, deixa eu te abraçar.

Iruka sorriu antes de deitar-se sobre o mais velho, encostando sua nuca no peitoral suado do outro enquanto ouvia os batimentos acelerados oriundos do esforço físico feito. Fechou os olhos quando os dedos de Kakashi tocaram sua nuca, acariciando os fios castanhos que já estavam completamente assanhados com as atividades recentes.

Não tinha forças para dizer mais alguma coisa, sentia cada parte sua queimar — suas pernas pareciam suplicar por um momento de descanso, não era alguém com uma força física invejável e com certeza Kakashi era muito mais pesado. Porém, precisava recuperar sua postura para dizer o que pretendia. 

— Você estava com tantas saudades de mim assim? Sei que estou trabalhando mais desde que fui promovido. Estou sendo um marido ausente, é isso? 

Afastou-se o suficiente para encarar diretamente os olhos sedutores do Hatake, sabia que aquela preocupação com a ausência não era somente uma frase jogada; o grisalho sabe que a mudança na rotina dele deixou a relação mais distante entre eles. O moreno trabalhava somente um expediente na escola próxima dali, enquanto o homem passava quase doze horas fora de casa. 

— Você é o melhor marido que eu poderia ter, sei que você está trabalhando mais para que possamos ter estabilidade e sabe de uma coisa? Acho que eu também vou ter que trabalhar um pouco mais e foi por isso que quis te recepcionar de forma diferente, te lembrar do quanto te amo. 

— O que você quer dizer com isso, amor? Eu já te disse que eu consigo o dinheiro para quitar esse apartamento. Você não precisa voltar para aquele inferno de trabalhar dois horários com as crianças. 

— Tsunade me ligou — falou sentando-se ao lado do homem, sabendo que isso seria o bastante para Kakashi perder as palavras; ele sabe muito bem o que a Senju representava. — Ela me disse que nós fomos aceitos, amor. Estamos na fila de adoção para adotar Naruto e segundo ela, temos bastante chance de conseguirmos a guarda dele. 

— Nós vamos ser pais? 

— Nós seremos pais, Kakashi! 

Divertiu-se com o sorriso bobo que surgiu nos lábios do maior, já segurando os seus impulsos de chorar novamente — já havia tido tempo para processar a notícia que recebeu durante a tarde. Ele e Kakashi vinham planejando a adoção de Naruto há alguns meses, uma criança de seis anos e finalmente parecia que estavam indo no caminho certo para a adoção. 

— E se vamos ser pais, precisamos nos preparar para uma vida mais séria. Ou seja, precisamos aproveitar o tempo que resta para ‘curtimos as coisas por aqui. 

— Outra rodada? 

— Pensei que você ia demorar mais para entender.


End file.
